


yours to keep

by turningoverwill



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm sorry if this is nonsense, mooning morons in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningoverwill/pseuds/turningoverwill
Summary: “If you can’t wear your hair loose in polite society, then at least it can wear something fit for its majesty.” He rubs the ends of the hair that has found its way over her shoulder. “My mother helped me; I think she may have felt a little guilty about not allowing you to buy any house caps.” He pauses, and gently tilts her chin to face him from where she has been watching his fingers, his eyes twinkling like brown sapphires. “Not that I think she has anything to feel guilty for.”Kate releases a silent laugh. She knows that Anthony is very much enamoured with her hair, and his feelings regarding house caps.In which Anthony apologises for ruining Kate's house cap.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 26
Kudos: 206





	yours to keep

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently finished reading The Viscount who Loved Me and I have been OBSESSED with these two ever since. This is pretty much indulgent fluff; it was either write this or watch more carpet cleaning videos on youtube lol (yes lockdown is going great).
> 
> (I did a little cursory google when looking at what I envision Anthony gave Kate. So if it's not entirely accurate, know I'm sorry.)

Anthony checks his watch as he waits for Kate at the bottom of the stairs. This is to be the first event held at Bridgerton House since they took residence, and Anthony knows that although she has not explicitly said so, Kate is nervous. He knows that his wife will sparkle like a diamond, knows that she is brilliant, but he also knows that it won’t hurt to remind her before they enter the ballroom. 

He senses movement above him, a blur of silken skirts in the corner of his eye, and turns to face the staircase as Kate appears, and Anthony feels as though his breath has been stolen. She is a polished sensation in lilac, a deeper shade and Anthony can envision her disappearing in a field of lavender if not for her luminescence; she is utter loveliness. So entranced is he by her presence, he does not notice the small crown of jewels that sit atop her head until she reaches the last step, and Anthony feels his face stretch at just how hard he smiles. 

A small curtsy. “My Lord.”

A slight bow. “My Lady.”

“You look very handsome.”

“I always do.” The responding eye roll would be considered unladylike by most, but it only makes Anthony’s smile wider, if possible. He feels dazed, the clarity with which he usually views things hazed by his wife’s brilliance. 

She eyes him, a little suspicious. “Why aren’t you in the ballroom?”

“I wished to escort my wife, while also reminding her this evening will be the jewel of the season.” Kate takes the arm he has held out, and they start to walk towards the ballroom. “And, I must say, you look like an absolute sensation this evening.”

“Just this evening? Am I not always?”

Anthony attempts to keep a straight face. “No.”

At her affronted gasp, Anthony stops walking, and rolls his eyes at the mirth he sees glinting on his wife’s face. She is a menace. He decides to change tact.

“I must also mention, my dear wife, just how wonderful your hair looks tonight. The jewels are particularly welcome.” He lowers his voice as he moves his lips to her ear. “Even more so if you plan to keep wearing them once our guests have left after the evening’s festivities.”

His wife’s smile is coy, and Anthony loves how it ignites a flame within him. “You will have to wait and see, my Lord.”

Anthony cannot find it in himself to care that he is openly leering his wife in front of their staff. After all, they have caught Lord and Lady Bridgerton in positions more compromising than this. “I was thinking about the day I gave them to you. Of that I have particularly fond memories. I’m sure you do too.”

His laugh is loud at Kate’s answering blush, and Anthony wishes he could drag her upstairs to their chambers to remind her just how pleasant that trip to Aubrey Hall had been. 

* * *

_ The unbidden smile unfurls on Kate’s face before she has even opened her eyes, despite the tightness in her leg. A swell of deep contentment studs together her body and soul, emanating from her heart and spreading outwards; she can feel it all the way from the very top of her head to the very tips of her toes. The sigh she releases is unburdened as she places her arm over her husband’s which holds her tightly against him. She is loath to leave their cocoon under the sheets, but her leg feels stiff, and she knows she needs to exercise it before it becomes a sharper ache.  _

_ “Anthony, Anthony my love?” There is no response other than an inhale that Kate feels on the back of her neck. She tries again, her voice less gentle as the cloud of slumber floats further away. “Anthony.” He moves not a muscle. “Anthony, I need to rise.” Deciding her attempts thus far have been fruitless, Kate decides to take a more direct approach, and removes her husband’s arm from around her body.  _

_ She stretches her legs over the side of the bed as she sits up, before relaxing and repeating the action, trying to loosen the cramp that had caused her to wake. Just as she is about to place her feet on the floor, an arm snakes round her middle and pulls her back, and a breathless gasp escapes before she can even protest.  _

_ “And where does my wife plan to flee to, hmmm?” Before Kate can interject Anthony continues. “Last I recall your husband remains abed does he not? And did he not inform you last night that today was to be spent by his side, wherever that may be?” Kate can hear the joy in his voice, and turns over to face him. The remnants of sleep are still being blinked away, and for Kate the image awakens the butterflies in her stomach. There is mischief in the golden grin that greets her, and Kate feels her heart stutter in response.  _

_ Kate stretches up and crawls over him, until her face hovers above his, struggling to keep her expression blank. “I appear to have no recollection of such a conversation.”  _

_ Anthony tuts, the smirk on his face making Kate’s pulse jump. “Unsurprising, really. If I recall correctly, you may have already fallen asleep, and I simply took your silence as tacit agreement. After all, it is very rare for you to gift me the virtue of silence, I thought you had simply concurred that mine was a capital idea, and were too embarrassed as you had not voiced it first.”  _

_ Kate snorts. “That one of the only times you can earn my agreement is when I am asleep and therefore unable to counter anything you might say rather proves the weakness of your suggestion to start with.” _

_ “Weakness of my suggestion? I think you’ll find yourself mistaken” Before Kate can even form a retort, her husband leans up and captures her lips in a tooth achingly sweet kiss, his fingers running through her hair before tangling with the ends as he turns Kate onto her back. “Good morning dear wife.” _

_ “Hmm, good morning indeed.” She wraps her arms around his neck. He leans down to press another kiss to her lips, and Kate can feel his smile as her eyes flutter closed. The wings in her stomach flutter harder.  _

_ Her eyes are still closed when he pulls back, and she feels him stretch for something, but she’s happy enough to content herself for another moment before she has to get up. Anthony lays a lingering kiss to her forehead, and Kate opens her eyes. The delight she feels in her heart is reflected in Anthony’s eyes. _

_ “There was a reason we had to delay our journey here.” He looks off to the side, as though unable to meet her gaze, and a small knot begins to tie itself in her stomach. It’s then that she notices Anthony is holding something in his hand; a velvet box, and the knot winds itself tighter. He leans down to nuzzle her nose. “There was a slight issue arose in its finishing. I was going to wait, before I gave this to you, further into our stay, but I find I cannot take the anticipation.” His voice is halting, and although the curve of his mouth is charming, easy and open, Kate can still see the apprehension in his eyes.  _

_ He rolls off to the side, sitting up then helping Kate lean back against the pillows, pressing a kiss, then another to her neck before coming to kneel in front of her, his legs twisted in the bed sheets. He takes her hands and places the box in them. Kate stares at it, wondering if she imagines that she is shaking, or if she actually is. Slowly, she raises shy eyes to her husband’s, and he nods, encouraging her to open the box. “Anthony... I can’t…” _

_ “Of course you can.” He nods again, and then leans forward, taking her hands in his and uses them to prize the box open. She gasps, and her eyes fly to Anthony’s before setting her gaze once again on what she holds in her hands. Kate’s vision frosts over, the tears welling, she blinks once, twice, and still the contents of the box do not change. “Oh Anthony...” _

_ Nestled in the deep blue satin is a gold tiara hair comb, decorated with a curved row of emeralds, along with a smaller twisted pattern of gold and diamond in between and towards the ends, and it’s one of the most exquisite pieces Kate has ever seen. Compared to pieces seen on other ladies that season, she knows it is simple, but she is bowled over by the elegance, and can scarcely believe that it is a gift for her.  _

_ She looks at Anthony. He takes the box from her hands and closes it as he sets it on the bedside table. It’s only as he leans towards her and kisses her cheeks that Kate realises that the tears have escaped her eyes. The gesture only causes more to fall. “I assume from your reaction that you like it?”  _

_ Kate can do nothing in reply but nod. “I…” the words stuck in her throat behind a rock of tears.  _

_ Anthony takes her hands in his. He opens his mouth to speak, but closes it again as he swallows. He tries again. “It is no secret how much I adore your hair. I simply wished to give you something that I felt lived up to its splendour.” His expression is guileless, and with a hopeless shrug of his shoulders, he continues. “If you can’t wear your hair loose in polite society, then at least you can wear something fit for its majesty.” He rubs the ends of the hair that has found its way over her shoulder. “My mother helped me; I think she may have felt a little guilty about not allowing you to buy any house caps.” He pauses, and gently tilts her chin to face him from where she has been watching his fingers, his eyes twinkling like brown sapphires. “Not that I think she has anything to feel guilty for.”  _

_ Kate releases a silent laugh. She knows how he feels about house caps. She also knows that Anthony is very much enamoured with her hair; has woken many a morning to his hands running through the loose strands, recalls the countless whispered murmurings from Anthony wishing she never had to pin it up. She knows that he likes waking up with her hair tickling his face, thinks of all the times he has told her how much he loves tangling his fingers in her hair; how it relaxes him; knows how much he loves burying his face in it when they make love. She really shouldn’t be surprised, but still it feels like it is too much. _

_ “Anthony, it’s beautiful. I…. But you know that it wasn’t necessary? You must know that? You’ve already given me your heart, that’s more than enough.” _

_ He brings her hands to his lips, and leaves lingering kisses on her palms. “Silly silly Kate. I know it isn’t necessary; but I wanted to.” He takes a moment, and Kate senses that she needs to let him say this. “After we married, and even before, I worked to censor my thoughts, my words and my actions towards you, because I thought loving...you would be my downfall...and yours.” _

_ The tears fall freely at the catch of his voice, and Anthony gently wipes them away with his thumb, before his lips linger on hers. “And I was restrained in showing myself and my love to you. But now I don’t need to be, and I don’t want to. And that includes indulging impulses such as this one, even when I know that you don’t require jewels and other such finery. I love you, and I don’t want there to be any doubt of the fact.” _

_ His words leave Kate speechless. No one has ever made her feel so precious, so loved before, and Kate knows that Anthony is more than she ever could have dreamed of. The twist of emotion stuck in her throat feels too vast, and so Kate does the only thing she can in that moment; she kisses him, hard and deep, pushing him back until she straddles his waist, pouring everything she feels into it, trying without words to explain just how grateful she is, how much she loves him, how much he means to her. Before she can lose herself in him completely, her leg twinges, and Kate remembers her reason for waking. _

_ She pulls back, chest heaving above him, grimacing slightly. “Sorry.” _

_ “What is it?” Anthony pants as he tries to swallow air. “Are you well? Is it your leg?” _

_ “It’s nothing. Well, not quite nothing, it is my leg, there is a tightness. It’s why I woke you, I think I need to take a turn around the garden.” _

_ There is no word other than brazen to describe the grin that overtakes Anthony’s face, as he sits up, repositioning Kate so she sits in his lap. “Why take a turn somewhere as far away as the garden? These chambers are sufficient are they not? There would be no need to dress if you elected to walk here.” _

_ The blush is immediate. “Anthony!” She slaps him gently on his chest as it vibrates with his laughter. _

_ “You do not find that agreeable? Then I will allow you to don your present. That should suffice.” _

_ The blush deepens, and Kate has to fight the urge to hide behind her hand, especially with her husband leering at her as he is.  _

_ “Damn you, I won’t always redden so easily.” _

_ “Sorry, I didn’t quite hear what you said my love?” _

_ “I said, you.won’t.always.be.able.to.elicit.such.a.reaction.from.me.” Kate replies, over enunciating each word on purpose. His responding hoot is loud. “And what, pray tell, will you be doing while I take a walk about the room?” _

_ “I happen to be quite content with my current position. I have the most edifying view. Still so if you choose to take a turn about the room” _

_ “You mean you wouldn’t wish to join me? Are you sure I can manage walking on my own? You have been reluctant to leave my side of late, always claiming it is under the guise of a concerned husband.” _

_ “I believe the point of vantage provided by the bed would be best.” Kate tries to scowl, but is unable to play up any annoyance, the strength of her amusement proving too strong.  _

_ “If you are feeling neglected, dear wife, I do have another suggestion. Perhaps a massage would be more to your liking? Or a bath? Of course the latter suggestion does mean we will have to call for a maid, and I am rather content in my current state.” The beam on his face is boyish. “I think, then, a massage it is.” Before Kate can even protest, Anthony has her lying back against the pillows, her foot in his hands.  _

_ “Anthony, we have to leave the bed at some point. We have to leave this room at some point. I don’t think we can consider ourselves newlyweds anymore, the servants will talk.” _

_ “Nonsense. Of course we still are. Newly wedded that is. And let them talk; at least this way we are out of their way. It also gives your maid, and my valet some time to complete some much needed mending to our clothing.”  _

_ “Anthony!” His smirk is infuriating, yet Kate cannot even chide him because the ministrations his hands are currently occupied in are bringing her leg some much needed relief, and a moan escapes before she can even bite her lip. The pressure of his hands is superb, the circular action of his fingers up and down her calf exquisite, and Kate lets her head fall back amongst the pillows. “Right there, yes” when he hits a particularly tender spot. His smile is triumphant. “Well if you won’t let me leave this bed, I suppose you can make yourself useful.” He answers by pressing a kiss to her calf.  _

_ “I’m glad you can recognise when you have erred, and that mine was the superior suggestion.” His hands begin to stroke and massage further up her leg before coming back down to her calf, and Kate knows he can feel her squirm under his touch. _

_ “I still may leave to take a turn outside. It depends on how successful your massage technique proves to be.” _

_ “How successful my massage proves to be?” _

_ “I would think you would want to talk less and concentrate on your task more if you wish me to stay here with you.” _

_ Anthony growls. “If you continue to misbehave and persist with the silly idea of leaving this bed I will have no choice but to tie you to it.” _

_ His words cause such a spike of desire that a moan almost escapes, and Kate feels the molten silver of her core. She is sure the heat in his eyes is reflected in her own; the images his words conjure send a delicious spark along her spine.  _

_ Her husband’s raised eyebrows tell her that he knows exactly how much she has thought about it, and that maybe he plans to enact some of the many desires he has teased her with while vigorous activity was not advisable. Well, Kate has desires of her own, desires which she very strongly suspects her husband shares.  _

_ “We both know that I would not be opposed to such an idea.” She traces a finger along the side of his face, where it rests against her thigh. “It is just that I was beginning to lose hope as there were many musings with which you teased me while my leg was splinted, but you appear to have not acted on a number of them.” Anthony snorts, and gently bites her thigh before Kate can continue. “Mayhaps it is you that needs to be tied to the bed in order to fulfil your many promises.” _

_ There is a guttural groan as his eyes grow dark, and they do not stray from her own as he sinks his teeth into her flesh again, only not as soft as a few moments ago. “I think from your reaction, my husband appears amenable to the idea.” His devilled smirk is all the answer she needs.  _

_ He sinks his teeth into her flesh again, but doesn’t linger. He presses kisses up her thigh as he makes his way to where she wants his mouth most. His lips and tongue and teeth exert a delicious pressure all along her flesh, and Kate can feel her husband’s smile, her breathy whimpers all he wants to hear. His mouth traces closer still to where she needs him, but her husband is nothing if not stubborn, and he refuses, clearly intent on torturing her and wringing a pleading tone from her, knowing just how close to the edge he can keep her.  _

_ Her fingers find their way into his hair, trying to guide him higher, to her centre, and when the “Anthony please” escapes the teeth sunk in her bottom lip, she knows he realises he has her exactly where he wants her.  _

_ “Is there something I can help you with?” She hears the muffled words before she even realises he has lifted his head slightly, and Kate struggles with the way her mind has misted over with desire. She looks into Anthony’s eyes, and can see he too is burning; swears she can see a flame flickering in his pupils. She also notices the impertinent leer of his mouth, and takes a deep breath so she doesn’t whine. Anthony raises his eyebrows. _

_ “It appears you are tarrying unsuccessfully with your current task. Would it be preferable after all if I took a turn outside? The lake, perhaps?” _

_ Anthony growls in reply, crawling over her until he has trapped her with his body. Pinpricks form where his skin meets hers, and Kate begins to hear her heart in her ears. His face dips low, his mouth a whisper from her ear. “Tarrying unsuccessfully? Hmmmm.” He lets his body drop, letting her feel every willing part of him. “Let’s see what can be done about that.” It’s then that Kate feels one of his hands stroking its way up the inside of her leg. He then presses his lips to her ear, teasing it with his tongue while his hand makes it to her centre where she is more than ready. His caresses are gentle at first, before he swiftly inserts two fingers, his thumb massaging the bundle of nerves. Thrusting and stroking in tandem, faster and faster, as Kate’s gasps are swallowed by his mouth, and then she pulls away as her moaning becomes heavier. _

_ And just when Kate thinks he’s going to take her over the edge, he pulls his fingers away. Her eyes open as she whines. But then he’s kissing his was down her body, nipping at one breast, then the other, sloppy kisses marking the rest of his journey down her form.  _

_ He bites gently at her hip, before he catches her eyes with his, smouldering just as hers do. He disappears under disheveled sheets, kissing her centre in much the same manner as her mouth, nipping and teasing and sucking, making Kate feel constrained in her own skin; as though she is a jewel waiting to be mined, before finally, his mouth releases her from the pressure, and he brings Kate the ecstasy only he can elicit. _

_ When, at last Kate is able to open her eyes, and the glimmer of stars Anthony has induced fades, she is greeted by eyes dark as onyx, and a peek of tongue against his lips. Her pulse quickens. The stiffness in her leg is now a distant memory as her body is overcome with a different type of ache.  _

_ “Kiss me.” It isn’t a request.  _

_ “Gladly, my lady.” _

* * *

“Anthony! Behave, our guests will be arriving soon.” Anthony feels a pull at the blush on her neck and chest. He’s shaken from his thoughts by the opening of the front door, and as though she has sensed his endeavour to distract his wife, his mother arrives.

“Anthony, Kate. My dear, you look absolutely stunning this evening, it is as if you shine so wonderfully.” His mother turns to him and eyes him up and down. “Your cravat is askew.” He pretends he doesn’t hear his wife snort. 

“Thank you Violet, you look gorgeous. Even if the evening isn’t a success, at least they won’t be able to say I didn’t look the part.”

“Nonsense dear, everything will be splendid.”

Before his mother can ask Kate about the logistics of the evening, Anthony interrupts. 

“Where are Eloise and Francesca?” He checks his watch. 

“They were still getting ready, so Colin is going to escort them when they are. I thought I would come and see if you needed help with any last preparations.”

“How kind Violet, thank you. There were just a few things I could use your opinion on before other guests arri-”

“Mother, there is something I need to discuss with Kate. I believe you know your way to the ballroom. Kate will find you there.”

The look on his mother’s face is not one of amusement. “Anthony! Don’t be so rude!”

“Kate, my dear it’s fine. I am quite used to my son behaving like a beast.” His mother squeezes Kate’s hand before giving him a blank stare. He does, however, see a hint of glee in her eyes. “I will see you shortly.” And then she is on her way, calling out for the butler to accompany her. 

“Anthony you did-”

“Please wait for me to take your hair out, after the ball.”

His wife rolls her eyes. “Is that why you were so rude to your mother?”

Anthony leans in towards her ear. “Promise you will wait for me.” He knows his breath tickles her, and he makes to move towards her neck, his lips feather light, ghosting over her neck, and Kate squirms. 

“Anthony our gues-”

“Promise me.” He allows his lips a little more pressure, and he hears the low moan that Kate was trying to stifle. 

She breathes out as she replies. “Yes, I..I promise.”

Anthony stands back immediately. “Good. And perhaps tomorrow we can spend the day together, maybe even share a bath.” He winks. “Come along, I believe my mother is waiting for you.” Kate simply gawks after him. 

“Anthony!”

* * *

After the ball, a success, just as he knew it would be, as he helps Kate take out the many pins in her hair, he is enthralled by the way it tumbles and flows down her back. He runs his fingers through her hair, combing out any knots gently, as though he handles the most precious silk. He leaves the tiara on. Kate will meet his gaze through the mirror, her eyes alight with amusement in the low light of the candles, and she will know what he wants. 

They will leave the dissection of the evening’s many facets for breakfast tomorrow, taken in bed much to Kate’s protestations. But right now, the only thing Anthony wants to do is lose himself in his wife, and the love he has for her. 

Later, when he lies next to her in bed, sheets bunched and wrapped round them, Kate’s head resting on his chest as she sleeps, Anthony will remember the rest of the visit to Aubrey Hall. 

He will recall that when he woke the following morning, while his beloved dozed on, he took a moment to observe her, awash with the bright morning light of the sun that sliced through the room through a gap in the drapes, wondrous that only he will ever get to see her like this. 

He will remember her faux irritation as he steals bites of toast from her tray as they take breakfast lounging in bed. He will recall knowing how she takes her tea; information discovered the day after they became betrothed, and that he hadn’t realised until that moment. 

He will remember how full his heart feels, and that when they did take a turn about the lake, and then the flower garden after, Anthony thought that all the blooms in the garden were a clouded imitation of her beauty; less vibrant, less alive, less lovely. They sat on their bench; his favourite bench, Newton nipping at their feet, as Anthony stole kisses, and Kate’s hands roamed and teased, until Anthony lifted her in his arms abruptly and marched them back to their chambers, insisting her leg required bedrest. He will remember how Kate’s giggles followed them the whole way. 

Anthony will remember the bath they took before dinner, and how Kate’s skin flushed from the heat of the water and the heat of his kisses, and the way the hair at the nape of her neck curled where it had touched the water. He’ll remember the puddles that splashed over the side; Kate’s squeals when he deposited her in the bed still wet, and how the sheets clung to their still damp bodies. 

He remembers how Kate persuaded him to dress and take dinner downstairs, and that when they retired to the drawing room, Anthony was unable to keep his hands away from her hair despite the fancy twist it has been fashioned into. Kate fussed at him, but he knew that she didn't mind. He will remember his surprise when Kate asked for her maid to help with readying her for bed, and the amused glint in the maid’s eyes as he passed her on his way to their chambers. 

He will recall the warm glow as he walked into the room, the low light of the candles basking Kate, the shadows falling on her form only served to heighten the anticipation crackling in the air. His wife stood toward the centre of the room, exquisite as ever, the band of diamonds and emeralds adorning her hair, and he was struck speechless. Anthony had to remind himself to breathe; tried to swallow the stone in his throat. 

He will remember how before he could take a step towards her, he noticed her hands undoing the sash keeping the robe closed. When the robe fell, Anthony remembers how he was sure he was either dreaming or dead, because he would never be worthy of the vision in front of him. He remembers how he took a moment to forever imprint the image to his soul; Kate wearing a sheer soft pink gown, luminescent and mesmerising, the jewels in her hair although brilliant, unable to compete with her innate lustre. A goddess, somehow here with him. 

Anthony Bridgerton recalls again how he thought to thank his maker for his luck. How he marked this as the moment he vowed never to be surprised at just how much deeper in love with Kate he could fall. She was almost bare to him; the material skimming her body, the candlelight causing delectable shadows, casting Kate as a siren. And where he used to be afraid that she would lure him to his peril, he now knows she is his salvation.

He looked into her eyes, and if he knew her less, he would have missed the note of apprehension, but he didn’t, and so he crossed the room in an instant, buried his face into her neck and breathed his desire for her into her skin. 

He will remember the heat of her body as he loved his way down her body, wordless as he bunched the bottom of her gown up and lifted her leg over his shoulder; his eyes focused on hers as she gripped the post of the bed. He will remember how tightly the other hand clasped his hair as she held him to her, keeping him to her as he worshiped her with his mouth, taking her to complete bliss. 

He will remember how after he kissed his way back up her body, she shoved him on the bed. How she untied her gown at the shoulders and allowed it to fall down her body, the candlelight illuminating her beauty, and casting it with a warm golden hue. He will remember how before she climbed the bed to straddle him, she carefully took out the hair comb and placed it delicately in its box at the side of the bed, her eyes on his. He remembers how he knew he would never not be fascinated by the way her hair flows down, and how Anthony knew he would never not love her.

After, when they were twisted with the sheets, when they were both satiated and their contentment bone deep, Kate teased him about his initial state of speechlessness when he had first entered the room; how he had not reached a state of coherence until he had brought her to peak with his mouth. She goaded how she could have got him to agree to a great many things; teased he had given her all sorts of ideas. He whispered that she needn’t try so hard, he’s already wrapped around her finger.

He recalls how he cherished the feel of Kate in his arms, the warm weight that anchors him as he winded and unwinded the ends of her hair around his fingers. His eyelids were heavy, fighting sleep so he could stay in that moment a little longer.

And he knows he will remember that first time every time Kate wears the comb, the same sweet memories that will cause her to blush. He will remember that she wears it for him, and the love he has for her. He will think how grateful he is for her grace and clarity and acceptance of him, and just how lucky he is. And he will yet again curse himself for waiting to tell his wife just how much he loves her. 

He will again fight the urge to join her in slumber, just for a minute; long enough to shape this new moment in his mind, and to remember that this; their memories, are yet another way that they are each other’s, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this (and for getting to the end lol), let me know your thoughts! ❤


End file.
